50 Years Before Us
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: With the help of the Beautiful Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru managed to be revived after the Dark Tournament. With Cupid's arrow stabbed in his heart and a young fighter's face engraved in his mind, he's off... to Genkai's! Please R
1. The Beginning of the Lies

**Title: 50 Years Before Us**

**Rating: 12 1/2 (hehehe...)**

**Disclamier:** I own nothing! Not Shishiwakamaru! Not Genkai! Not YYH or any of its characters! Not Coca Cola! Not instant noodles! Not microwavable burritos! I just own the plot.

**Warning:** _DARK TOURNAMENT SPOILERS!_ If you haven't seen the Dark Tournament episodes, then...well...you probably have no clue what I'm talking about! So if you haven't seen those episodes, 'specially the Semi- Finals, then don't bother reading.

**Author's Notes:** Why did I write this? Merely because Shishi deserves some attention! This is his 15 minutes (or however long it take you read this) of fame! And this will be a continuing story. Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter One - The Beginning of the Lies**

* * *

"...oh...Genkai...ughhh..."

Shishiwakamaru was tossing and turning in his restless sleep. Ever since he had seen that pink-haired beauty at the Dark Tournament's semi-finals, he had been having continuous dreams of the old martial arts master. Well, not of the old martial arts master, but rather the younger carnation of the feared fighter. Those chesnut eyes haunted his slumber every night...but Shishi couldn't say he found displeasure in it.

But tonight, moonless and dark as it was, brought about a different allurement. His silken, icy locks tumbled down upon his pillows in a manner of utter chaos. His fists were clenched, his breath unsteady. And he swayed like a hapless ship, rocking on a horrid ocean of cold sweat.

"...Genkia...!...Genkai...!...Ahh...!"

His words were urgent, his fear known. And even his yoki 1 was streaming out at its master's distress. He was falling into unstable pieces on his futon.

"Gen...kai...!... G-G-GENKAI!"

He awoke with a leap, immediately reaching for his Banshee Shriek 2. But only thin air was found within his shaky grasp. How could he have forgotten that the Banshee Shriek was no more? But more importantly... how he could feel so passionate over a washed-up old hag?

"No, that's not right," he whispered, crouching down in the dark. "She's not washed-up. Only I fit that description..."

It was so very, very true. He had competed in the Dark Tournament, won over all the contestiants and fans, only to be beaten by an old lady. His shame was indescribable. And he had barely lived through Genkai's attack. If the Beautiful Suzuki 3 hadn't felt compassionate towards him and used his magical items to revive him, Shishi knew Genkai's attack would've finished him off. Yes, washed-up seemed to be a word that only fitted him...

He sighed - long and hard, clearing his minds of all negative energies. Then he snuggled back into his blankets, only to find insomia clawing at his nerves. He layed there, motionless, speechless, thinking of only her face...over and over and over again. Like the continious tune of a worn melody of a heirloom musicbox. That face played on and on to a peaceful, yet haunting ballet. The symphony of lost loves and lost lovers whispered throught the eerie night. He couldn't let go of those piercing, seductive eyes.

I wonder what she's doing right now, he thought. I wonder if she too is awake tonight...

Many demons girls had fallen for him. Over and over, in his head, he could recall they're cheers. He could ask them to cut off their own heads and they would, just to please their object of obsession. Deep down, his logic tried to communicate the safety these girls held. They were controlable - easy enough to tame. That human fighter - she was another matter entirely.

But maybe that was the attraction... The longing for something unreachable had claimed his soul. She was free, an eagle soaring over the mountains and oceans. No matter how far he jumped, be it merely ten feet or ten miles, he couldn't capture her as she flew. Even if he could latch on to her ankle or arm, she would surely drop him, plunging him to certain doom.

That was his fate. To love something unattainable.

Shishiwakamaru laid down and rolled over on his back. Longingly, he stared out the open window in his room. The deep sky blanketed his thoughts, turning all his attention to the bottomless, topless heavens. Everything was quiet...but not all too quiet. It was peaceful enough to be called pleasent.

"Rrrr... I give up." The demon boy jumped to his feet and exited his room through his window. "I'll just take a walk."

The troubled demon walked until morning's light pinked the edge of the horizon. He never bothered to turn back to his home. Down the highway he stalked, that cursed face swarming in and out of his mind. He was so irriated by it, that he nearly missed that familiar, tingling spirit frequency in the air. It was faint, so faint and so distant that even Shishiwakamaru had to admit that it was miracle that he could feel it. It should be beyond his skills...

But it didn't matter. He didn't question or ponder why. He just ran, until his sandals' soles were woren to bits and he had to kick them off. He just ran, tripping down, bruising his face and arms. He just ran, biting his lip in hope until he tasted bitter blood.

When the engery trailed off the highway and into the woods, he continued to follow. Around noon he reached a temple, quiet and still. The engery flow was seeming through the windows, the doors, even the walls of the old temple. This was the source.

Shishiwakamaru slumped into a crouched ball, now letting the energy surround him, making him content inside. He held up his blistered feet and began wiping the blood off gingerly with his sleeve. He rubbed away the stream of blood and sweat that dribbled down his forehead. Now feeling more confident, the exhauseted demon stumbled to his bloodied feet. Smiling despite his condition, he staggered up into the temple.

On the floor, wrapped in many sheets, slumbered a old, crooked women with hair like pink demin. She either didn't sense his presence or didn't think it mattered. (Shishi knew it was probably the latter.)

But whether she knew that he was there wasn't the matter - what he should do now was what Shishi needed to figure out. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't think that waking her out of a dead sleep would be a good way to start a converstation. After much contemplation, he decided to let her sleep and, during that time, busy himself with some work.

Creeping out of the room, he found the kitchen and the cleaning supplies. Picking up a washcloth and a bucket of water, he began scrubbing the kitchen down. When even the cupboard below sink was sparkling, he moved into the other rooms, washing the wooden floors. He finished that around two in the afternoon and Genkai was still sleeping. Then he went back into the kitchen and fished out food for dinner. What he found was some microwavable burritos, one cup of instant noodles, and five cans of Coca Cola. That would have to do.

He carefully warmed-up two burritos, cooked the noodles and got two cans of the coke out, and set all this out on the table. Searching for something to lighten the mood, loverboy found a melted, mutilated thing that could be barely described as a candle. He plopped this into the middle of the table. Satisfied with himself, he dusted off his knees, only to realize that he was cover in dirt from head to toe.

And to make matters worse, the little foot steps of a certain, awoken female psychic were heard in the hall. Panicing, Shishiwakamaru began racing around in circles, trying to decide what to do.

He was an utter mess: his hair was disshelved, his face bloody and sweaty, his hands bruised and rubbed raw, his feet blistered, and his clothes in rags. He wasn't very presentable and he knew that.

The foot steps were now at the door. Frantic, he dove out the open window, into hiding. Unfortunately, he overlooked the fact that they were on the second floor. His feat of daring ended with a loud BLAM.

Growling, the demon pulled his crumbled body out of the bushes, only to hear a crackled snicker sound above him.

He was covered in dirt and moss, blood and sweat from what she could tell. His hair was ragged, his clothes the same. Even his aura seemed tired. She could see the blood-soaked soles of his feet and the raw palms of his hands. She even had noticed the makeshift breakfast set out for the two of them. And so she had snickered, seeing how foolish he had come to be in his lovesick state.

"It's not funny, hag!" he hollered up to her, making her smirk grow even wider. To the untrained ear, those words were spoken with certain malice, but the psychic could hear past the obvious casing.

She was surprised he had come. When he had stood near her bedside early, she had nearly instictively attacked him. But his energy hadn't been threatening - just exhausted. She almost failed to notice that factor, a neglectance that might have proven to be fatal to Shishi if she hadn't corrected herself in time.

Watching him with an amused look, she saw all the blood and sweat poured from him on her behalf. If only his fangirls could see him now... How they would loathe him and his dirty appearence. But Genkai felt more pleasure in seeing him all worked-over and broken-in, instead of seeing him well- groomed and beautified. Not that the old mentor even wanted to see him. But if she had decided she had wanted to see him, she would rather have seen this sight.

His sword was gone... Well duh! Kuwabara had the hilt of the Banshee Shriek now. Shishiwakamaru bore no weapons, no ill feelings, and no grudges. He was here for other reasons. Reasons that uneasied Genkai slightly. She didn't like the idea of falling prey to another ill-intentioned fool, like she had for Togoro. No, she didn't want that at all. "What the heck did you think you were doing, dimwit?" she called down to him, as he glared back.

"I thought I'd try to fly. That Shinobi set from the tournament inspired me, old women," he replied sarcastically.

"That was pretty sad try."

"Like I need you to comfirm that!" he snapped back. He was trying so hard not to convey his true heart, it nearly brought Genkai to giggles. Of course, she wasn't about to show that side of her to Shishiwakamaru.

This was a little game of lies and neither intended to back down from the challenge.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**1 **A demon's spirit energy

**2** I forget what his sword's called in Japanese, so I'm being lazy and using the English name.

**3** Okay, this guy confuses me. In the orginal Japanese version of YYH, it's the Beautiful Suzuki. But in the English dubb, it's the Beautiful Suzuka! I'm going to go with the orginal name, but for all of you who have only seen the English YYH, I'm just letting you know who I'm talking about. 'Kay?

**A/N's:** Interesting, ne? Likey or no-likey? Whaddya say? Tell me by pressing that review button down there, 'kay? I'd love to hear from you! Buh- bye!


	2. The Cherry Blossoms and the Sunset

**Title: 50 Years Before Us**

**Rating: 12 1/2 (hehehe...)**

**Disclamier:** If I owned them, I wouldn't bother writing this fics! I'd be purchasing my own private island resort instead! DUH!

**Warning:** _DARK TOURNAMENT SPOILERS! _It feels stupid putting this up in the middle of this fic, but I don't wanna hear any complaitents from anyone later, 'kay?

**Author's Notes:** Why did I write this? Merely because Shishi deserves some attention! This is his 15 minutes (or however long it take you read this) of fame! And this will be a continuing story. Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Cherry Blossoms and the Sunset**

* * *

Shishiwakamaru glared up at his secret love, his heart threating to rip from his chest. Her face was wrinkled and grayed by time. Her hands were more leather than velvet. Her hair was a shade of lost pink. But it was her. Genkai the psychic. Genkai the one and only. There was no one else as beautiful as her. Even aged, she had the same radiant pride pouring out from her.

Her wings were spread and she was still soaring, unwavered by the time. Her inner spirit was timeless. Even after her human husk was rotten and was buried, Shishi knew that that spirit would continue to fly, never falling into the dirt like a horrid snake or snail. That sense of strenght that enraptured her sunk into Shishi's soul, getting him drunk on unreasonable madness. Everything about her was so free, that she made Shishi feel chained to the earth. He felt caged... and oh-so-weak.

If he were to touch her, his insignificant beauty would poison her gentle brilliance. He felt like just a speck of dust when she set her eyes on him. His importance was questioned whenever she swept into the room. Genkai made him feel like the lowly demon he was and would always be.

If there was a chance of humanity... If he could shed the repulsive skin he had been born into, would he finally be able to be her equal? Probably not. No demon or human could ever equal her. She was independance incarnate.

The low growl from his object of admiration brought Shishi back to his senses.

"You invaded my home to cook some freakin' breakfast that resembles the dirt on my shoes," she observed, her voice cracking like a whip upon her admirer's back.

But Shishi took the blows silently. He had nothing to say to her, and yet the words he needed to say were trying to force themselves up his throat.

"Moron," hissed Genkai, turning from the window to go inside. Shishi paused as he heard her sit down at the table and begin to try the food he had set out.

Confused, he wandered over to a nearby tree and fell on to the ground, snoring...

It was amazing how well the burritos and noodles mixed. And the coke went pretty well with all, or at least that was Genkai's opinion. She wasn't entirely sure where the moron had ran off to, but she was sure that he hadn't left the grounds.

After she had finished off the meal, she grabbed the second coke, along with her own soda pop, and strutted out of the kitchen, then out of her home. She found Shishiwakamaru outside, under the cherry tree, the blossums falling around him like snowflakes. He was asleep, sitting down, his back leaning against the trunk for support. He even looked somewhat innocent as he laid under the branches.

Genkai poked Shishi's nose. Shishi responded in scratching his nose in his sleep and mumbling something about a "stupid fly..." If this had been before the tournament, he would have awoken before she had even approached him. But he seemed at peace with the world around him.

"Oh, what the hell," sighed Genkai, turning on her heel. It'd take all her energy... She'd be dry for weeks after... She wasn't as strong as she was when she had her Orb... But what the heck. It'd be stress-relieving.

She walked back to the old temple and went straight to her room. It was around four o'clock. In a bronzen trunk in the dusty far corner, she recovered a blue, floral print yukata 1. White lilies traced up and down the fabric, like paper cranes in a child's pond. A pair of woven sandals accompanied the yukata. In her jewerly box, hidden in the top drawer of her dresser, there was a pair of diamond earrings that shimmered in the fading light. The diamonds were cut in the shape of teardrops, but they were the most uplifting thing she had ever seen.

She lightly placed these things upon her futon, which was rarely in use as she enjoyed sleeping in the pratice hall. Grabbing a soft towel, she padded her way out to the bathhouse. She started the bath and warmed the water. Ideas flooded her brain while she waited patiently. When the bath was ready, she discarded her clothes and dipped her weary body into the warm water.

She scrubbed her skin clean, she scrubbed her hair clean. She washed her wrinkled face, she washed her calloused hands. Then she began.

First she summounded her energy. All her energy... Every last drop of power she managed to save. Then she distributed it back into her body, instead of her soul. It mingled with the flesh, pouring into the limbs, purifing the fighter. Her hair glowed bright, her fingertips glowed bright, her toes glowed bright, and for a rare moment, her eyes glowed as well.

Like a timeless work of art, a familiar face gazed up out of the water's reflection. Fifty years ago she had looked like this - clean and young and pure. Like the water lily in the creek, she floated in the bath, the water caressing her new human husk...

After some time, she covered herself in the towel, picked up her clothes, and walked out of the bathhouse. Shishiwakamaru was still alseep under the cherry tree. Genkai paused and took in the beauty of the slumbering demon. A part of her forgotten side felt relieved to have some one near her today.

The sun was setting behind her and the sky was ablaze in a deep crinsom fire. The golden rays were streaming past her, setting the sleeping figure in a rich fire. The day's last light kissed his face, his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his ears, his hands, his feet.

Genkai felt a lump rise in throat. She felt nervous, but she didn't understand why. It wasn't like she had any feelings for him. No, this was just the start of well-played game of hers. She'd showed him what it meant to play the fool.

"Huh?" whispered the demon, raising his head to catch Genkai's steady gaze. His violet eyes were glazed from the slumber as he stared at the beauty, who wore nothing but a short towel.

"Wha-?" gasped Genkai, Shishi catching her off guard. Caught up in the moment, Genkai let go of the towel, revealing it all to Shishiwakamaru. The golden rays poured past her, coating her silken, pearl flesh in a warm glow. The flaming sky behind her blazed past her. Every missed drop of water on her body gleamed with minature rainbows. She was covered in a golden aura.

"Genkai...you're...again..."

Shishi smiled at the entranced women and then nodded back off. Once he was back alseep, Genkai recovered herself, scrambling for her towel. Blushing despite herself, she rushed back inside.

Once in the sanctuary of her own room, she flung the towel into a corner and began to get dressed into the blue yukata. The fabric felt so soft on her youthful skin. This body would only last until morning. But that'd be all the time she'd need.

Peering in an oval mirror, she took out her precious, ivory hairbrush and began going through her thick, bright pink hair. The locks tumbled down her shoulders, being swayed slightly in the breeze from her window. Her large, questioning eyes studied her face. She then slipped into her sandals and put on her diamond earrings.

"Perfect..."

She was dressing, he knew it. Her could see her sillouhette against the window, adorning herself with beautiful things that matched her soul.

Shishi wasn't completely sure, but he was pretty sure that he had seen her younger self. At some point he had woken up and had seen her... younger and prettier that ever before. She had been clothed in layers of heavenly light.

"Oh no!" gasped Shishi, thinking back at the sight of her appearnce. "Maybe..."

Had she died while he slept? Was that her ghost he had seen? Was she an angel now in the "Great Beyond?" Had she...?

"Oh, man, I really am losing it..."

He shook his head, thinking to shake such thoughts lose. Apparently, it had just been a dream... A sweet, sweet dream...

"Uh, Shishiwakamaru-san2?" came a much younger, much softer voice.

Shishi looked over to entrance of the temple where the younger Genkai stood in her blue yukata with her diamond earrings sparkling like stardust.

"Uh, yeah? What?" Shishi mumbled, unable to keep himself from staring.

Genkai dipped a foot off the deck and gracefully swaggered over to the demon.

"I want a dance, Shishiwaka-whatever," the girl snapped.

Shishi half-grinned to himself, not even caring about his mutilated name. He carried himself of the ground and brushed the dust off his pants. Swiping a handful of cherry blossums off the ground, he poured the flowery rainfall over Genkai's head.

"Okay, if I must..."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**1 **A Japanese summer kimono

**2** A honorific, meaning Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss, ect.

**A/N's:** Please, please review! I want to hear what ya think! Okay! Okay! Good! Thanks for reading!


	3. His Dance, His Tears, His Melodies

**Title: 50 Years Before Us**

**Rating: 12 1/2 (hehehe...)**

**Disclamier:** I OWN HIEI: Hiei slices DJ to bits. Kurama appears and asks, "What was that about, Jaganshi?" Hiei answers, "Hn. Just another crazy fan girl! And I'm not even IN this story!" Kurama sweatdrops and mumbles, "When will the madness end!" : Okay, I don't own anything, anyone, or any song mentioned! tear

**Warning:** How do you confuse a YYH-obssessed fan? Put them in a room full of Inu-Yasha toys and ask them to find Kuwabara.

How does a YYH-obssessed fan confuse you? Comes out of the Inu-Yasha room and tells you they've found him. (I know, it's lame... I'm bored of writing the warning...)

Oh, and _**DARK TOURNAMENT SPOILERS!**_

**Author's Notes:** Why did I write this? Merely because Shishi deserves some attention! This is his 15 minutes (or however long it take you read this) of fame! And this will be a continuing story. Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter Three - His Dance, His Tears, His Melodies**

* * *

Shishiwakamaru awkwardly slid his hand around the younger Genkai's waist, held her hand within his other one, and began wobbling nervously side to side.

"Well, Shishiwaka-moron, you dance simply horribly," Genkai observed, stiffer than normal.

Shishi blushed. He had never been this nervous... He'd had dance with many demon girls and he had always waltzed like Prince Charming's decendant. But now his legs just weren't working with his upper half. He tried to flash a confident grin, but ended up turning redder.

"Haven't those sluts that call themselves your fans taught you anything?" she snapped, gripping Shishi's hand harder. She jerked him into a soft, swaying motion, with her in the lead.

Shishi let loose of trying to be the "man" of this odd, soundless dance, following the example Genkai set before him.

"Loosen up," snarled Genkai, whipping herself into a twirl in Shishi's arms.

The demon gulped, as his feet stumbled to keep the rythm the young girl was setting for them.

"You come here with some stupid, schoolboy fantasy, enter my house without permission, force me to eat slop, and then when I finally give in to your sick desires, you can't even spare me one dance without bumbling like a fool," the pink-haired woman told him in a stern voice. "What a sorry bastard you are."

"That's not true!" stormed Shishi, yanking out of Genkai's arms. He stepped back, glaring at her through shocked eyes. His fangs grew and his horns followed the suit. "I didn't force you to eat anything -!"

"What was I to do with the food, then Mr. Hotshot? Waste it?"

The cherry blossoms danced in the night wind, as a small silver of the moon shone down on the two. The night was silent at the sound of the two yelling.

"- I don't have any sick desires either -!"

"What do you call falling for an old hag? You're just a obscene pervert!"

"- I AM NOT! CAN I HELP IT IF I'M IN LOVE -!"

"IN LOVE? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A WOMAN WHO EXISTED FIFTY YEARS AGO!"

Through the darkness, Shishi could see the white reflection of the stars in Genkai's wide eyes. He sighed... She was right. She wasn't who he really loved. Who he loved was long gone...

What is that demon thinking? wondered Genkai. Inwardly, she couldn't understand why she was so angry at Shishiwakamaru. She didn't comprehend why she had flew off the handle, so fast, so irrationally.

Shishi's face was covered in darkness.

"I'm... sorry," he whispered, making Genkai's eyes widen. "I'm sorry... I never met you fifty years ago..."

"I wouldn't have liked you even then," she assured him, a little too quickly.

Shishi flipped his head upward and stared at the vast heavens. His eyes closed, letting the moonbeams pour upon his peach face. There were cherry blossoms in his ocean hair, and when he moved slightly, the blossoms went flying into the air, showering him in white rain. The flowers danced around the demon like a wild fire.

He lowered his face slightly and smiled at Genkai, saying, "But I'm sure I would have loved you."

He could tell she was stunned. But that didn't matter to him any more. Getting her attention wasn't what he wanted now.

Sighing, he began walking away, aimless, hopeless, but not without a heavy feeling crushing his frail heart. He had lost, but he didn't know why. Everything had been so well. Why did he let her spoil it? Couldn't he ignored her and just live in that sweet dream?

Of course not. He needed Genkai's feelings in return to continue with such a wonderful waltz. Shishi knew that wishing for such selfish pleasures were a waste of time - niether Lady Luck, nor Genkai would ever allow him to get his wish. He knew what would happen; he would go back to his hoards of fangirls and snuggle into their insincere whims, trying to comfort himself in their lies.

He'd just have to get away from these miserable emotions. Love was just a waste of energy... Genkai was just a waste of thought space in his mind. Love, lust, sympathy, caring... human weaknesses. Nothing more - nothing less. He couldn't allow himself to ever get swept up into these feelings ever again. He just had to shake these emotions. Just shake them all off his fading heart -

WHACK!

Shishiwakamaru face-faulted into the dirt. The culprit was a large, smooth stone that had sailed through the air to get accquinted with the back of his head. Man, this wasn't what he needed...

He glanced back to see young Genkai with hands on her hips, eyebrows narrowed.

"Where do you think YOU are going?" growled Genkai, her forehead furrowed.

Shishi rubbed the back of his head. He felt the slime of new blood. Great... He crawled to his feet and turned to face the girl, who was at least a couple yards away now.

He scrunched his nose and replied, "I was about to leave. I didn't think you wanted me, since I seem to be such a bother."

"You are a bother," agreed Genkai. No emotion showed on her face, but deep in her eyes... there was ... something more.

Shishi rolled his eyes. He didn't need anyone to confirm what he already knew.

"But... you can't leave before you tell me what the heck that was!"

"What?"

Genkai shot a death glare Shishi's way. "All that garbage about love."

Shishi lowered his eyes, hiding the pain that could be see in them. It hadn't been garbage - it had been his soul. But to her, all it was...

"You were hurt a long time ago, weren't you?" he whispered, his eyes watering. "You don'trust, because you can't bring yourself to face your inner fears... You act so tough... so superior... but you're not. You're j- just not... You're scared, because of deep scars that blemish your heart..."

"That's not true!" Genkai told him, racing up to the demon. "It's not true!"

SLAP! She left a fiery red streak across his cheek. Shishi's face was still tilted downward, the tears now streaming down his face. He hadn't flinched under the punishment, standing still enough for the mentor to get a good shot.

"Y-y-you're not strong at all!" He caught her hand before she could bestow him with another slap. "You're weak! You keep yourself caged up here, because you can't risk being with someone!"

"Why you -!" But Genkai was swept up in a deep, enchanting embrace. Shishi cried into her shoulder, mumbling, "...I'm sorry you've been hurt..." Genkai wasn't sure what to think.

It had been a long time since she had be held in such an intimate way, she wasn't sure what to do. And this crybaby had the nerve to use her shoulder as a towel. She didn't need his pity or his tears. But he was kinda...warm and... comforting. She pressed her head to Shishi's chest, letting out a small sigh.

Once he had regained his posture, Genkai snickered and grabbed Shishi's hand. Smiling despite herself, she lead him back inside, where they curled up together on her futon. She allowed him (and her) one night of fantasy...

In the morning, Genkai was woken up by a cherub's soft voice singing to an American radio station. She wrapped herself up in the room and went out to see Shishi dancing around with the mop, cleaning again.

"For a demon, he certainly has a handle on hygein," muttered the now old woman. She blushed slightly, realizing how much he cared. Even if they had missed their time, Shishi would always look out of the elder woman (not that she needed his help, though).

Shishi flashed her a pearly white smile and kept singing, "Stacy's mom has got it goin' on! She's all I want and I've waited so long -!"

"Will you shut up, moron?" she called over the roar of the boombox.

"- Stacy can't you see that you're just not the one for me? I know it may be wrong -"

He began jiggling, singing louder as he bounced around the room. Genkai rolled her eyes, yanking the mop from Shishi's fingers.

"- But I'm in love with Stacy's - YOW!"

Genkai prepared to strike him again, raising the mop like a pro-baseball batter.

"YIKES!" Shishiwakamaru scrambled to get out of the way, slipping on the wet suds.

WHACK! "OW!" WHACK! "STOP!" WHACK! "GENKAI-CHAN 1!"

"THAT'S GENKAI-SAMA 2 TO YOU!"

WHACK!

"NOW, STOP SINGING, BAKA 3!"

"Oh yay, life goes on! Long after the thrill of living is gone! Oh yay, I say, life goes on! Long after the thrill of living is gone!" he sang. "A little dity about Jack and Diana. Two American kids doing the best they can." He did air-gutair, as the song faded out on the radio.

WHACK!

Shishi grinned stupidly, as Genkai prepared to give him another beating. Gently, he said, "Even if you hate me now, you'll never beat the memories of last night's wonders out of my head!"

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell will try!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

But that deep kiss last night they shared in the privacy of Genkai's chambers was forever engraved in the mind of Shishiwakamaru. Even if he was too late to ever catch the soaring eagle, he had flew with her for one night. And even though the fall back to earth had left him bruised and broken, he'd never forget that day when he was given a chance to live the life he had always wanted.

Centuries past, Genkai faded, her student Yusuke grew up with his love Keiko, the Beautiful Suzuki passed down his knowledge of his tricks, Hiei went to the Demon World, Kuwabara grew up, Kurama went on to do great things, and even Shishiwakamaru got crinkled and old. His beauty left, along with his mind. But in his blank, empty eyes, the sight of a young woman with bright, rosy hair, chesunt eyes and a precious smile graced them.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**1 **A honorific, meaning "dear" or "little"

**2** A honorific, meaning "lord" or "lady"

**3** Japenese, meaning "idiot"

**A/N's**: I FINISHED A FIC! THIS IS A FIRST! MIRACLES DO HAPPEN! YAY! Did you like it? I thought it was pretty swell myself. Actually, I would say this is the best fic I've ever wrote by my own personal standards! It's right up there with 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' with me. But what matters it your opinions, right! So whaddya say? Drop me a review, 'kay? Sayonara!


End file.
